Such a Beautiful Place to be With Friends
by RosesForNoelle
Summary: Harry explores the difficulty of losing one of his dearest friends while Hemione and Ron watch on helplessly. Warning: rated M for a reason, some hard kinks explored.


Author's Note: What we aim to do in this piece is to explore the close relationship between Harry and Dobby and the ramifications of losing someone who means so much to you. We would appreciate it if you r&r and look forward to your thoughtful critiques.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters they are the creative property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter."

A sob wracked through Harry's chest as he felt the elf's small body become limp and lifeless in his arms.

"I am so happy to be with you too, Dobby," Harry confessed, his voice trembling with profound grief.

Suddenly, Harry felt something warm on his lap as, in death, Dobby's body purged itself of its remaining waste. The bottom of his pillow case was slowly stained brown as the excretion seeped through the elf's only clothes and made its way to Harry's groin. Through his overwhelming sadness, Harry felt a stirring of arousal low in the pit of his stomach, and before he quite knew what he was doing, he found himself laying the elf's fragile body in the sand and unbuckling his pants.

Harry's mind seemed to shut off as he operated solely on desire. It felt like the most natural thing in the world as he lowered himself over the elf's long, pointed nose. He cried out in a combination of immense mourning and overwhelming desire as he felt the blunt end of Dobby's nose pressing past the tight ring of muscle and inside of him.

From behind them, a gasp could be heard over the breaking waves. Hermione and Ron watched, hypnotized, as Harry began to move up and down.

Harry's thighs trembled as he raised himself up only to sink down on Dobby's stiff nose over and over. The sensations brought about by Dobby's cold, hard nose within his warm, tight body made him gasp. Spreading his thighs apart further, Harry let Dobby's nose sink deeper inside him until finally the tip made its way to his prostate. Harry repeated this action and pleasure shot through his body, momentarily masking his sorrow.

Though he knew it was terribly wrong, Harry loved his elf friend more than life itself. At the moment, his feelings were so massively overwhelming, it seemed to make perfect sense. It was the only way he could think of to manifest his love for his friend, to make love to him, even if the poor elf could not be there to experience it for himself. But that didn't stop Harry from trying to return the pleasure.

He reached under the pillow case, searching through the warm mess of Dobby's excrement, until he found the elf's tiny puckered entrance. Slipping one finger into the still warm body, he gently began to probe Dobby's petite prostate and moaned over how tight the elf's body was around his finger. He pulled out, and, hand still slick with excrement, reached up further to wrap his hand around Dobby's soft cock. As he stroked it, he began to cry silently, realizing that it would never again swell or harden.

Meanwhile, behind them, Hermione found herself wet and inexplicably turned on. Never had she seen such love. In his caring movements it was so clear how much love Harry had for his friend and what the loss of Dobby's little life would mean to him. As her arousal built and built, Hermione found the sensation too much to bear and collapsed into a quivering heap of desire on the sand.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you two?!" Ron cried, finally regaining the ability to speak after the initial shock of the scene before him wore off. His stomach churned with sickness at the actions of his best friends.

Harry didn't hear him, he was too entranced as he continued stroking the elf's modest cock and making love to his robust nose. Pleasure coiled in his stomach until he felt he would surely burst. Finally, in a massive expulsion of both emotion and semen, Harry came harder than he'd ever achieved in his life. White streaks of come showered the little elf's body and Harry collapsed, weeping in the sand as the ocean crashed before him.

In Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur watched the scene unfold before them. So moved by the display of raw emotion and longing, they retreated to their marriage bed and conceived their first child.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! We would like to dedicate this to our good friend Belfast, may you find as much fulfillment in life as Harry found in Dobby's nose.


End file.
